The Eremin Signal
by luvdawinx
Summary: Up in the sky a beam of light shines the way the Bat Signal from Batman does, only the light does not shine the Bat Signal... Based on an Eremin quote I found on Tumblr. Yaoi and Yuri included. Rated M for the ending.


**This is my apology fanfic for not writing in such a long time! Forgive me please!**

**Warning: my poor attempt at humor, and something hot at the end *smirk smirk***

* * *

"Happy one-year anniversary, babe," Eren smiled. He handed Armin a small box with ribbon on too. "Open it later, we still got all night to have some fun!"

"I'm so happy we made it this far, baby," Armin sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and playing with the scarf there. "I can't wait!" He leaned forward so their lips touched, moving gently against each other.

A cough brought them out of the kiss, and the couple looked to their side to see that their friends were still there, watching them. For their anniversary the whole gang decided to go out for a night on the town in their honor. However, they also had to keep their space in order for Armin and Eren to actually make it feel like a date.

"You two, I swear," Sasha, the one who coughed, chuckled. "I ship it." She looked at Eren up and down, her lips pulling into a smirk. "He better have been good to you, Army, otherwise the girls and I are going to kick his ass." Ymir added possible evidence to her statement by joining her in cracking their knuckles.

Eren gulped. His arm moved to nervously rub his neck as the girls laughed. They have always been protective of Armin, practically seeing him as "one of the girls". Matter of fact when the two first started dating he had to be sat down by them and be given a lecture on how to treat the blonde as well as details of how he dreamed dates would go. He had to admit that despite their slight overbearing attitude when it came to their love life their lectures did give him advice on things Armin may have felt too embarrassed to tell him about.

Jean ruffled the brunette's hair and smirked. "C'mon Yeager," he said. "Let's get on with this before you're beaten senseless." Eren looked up at him and patted his back before grabbing onto Armin's hand, leading the way.

* * *

The gang's first stop was all thanks to Mikasa and the job she held at a very nice cafe downtown. The ambience was light and friendly with its light wooden floors contrasting to maroon-painted walls, the entire place lit up with bright lights with the occasional candle. She had managed to reserve them a few tables and booths to seat all of them, the five girls and Armin sitting in the booths while the other six guys sat in chairs across from them, small square tables in between. They all sat together but Eren and Armin ended up sitting one table away as a way of cutting them off so they may enjoy their date.

"You're so adorable, you know that?"

"E-Eren, please! Not so loud!"

The brunette reached out and took his boyfriend's hand. "But it's so hard not to! I swear, I can just eat you up."

"Eek! Stop that!" Armin was blushing hard, shaking the table with his free hand and threatening to spill their coffee. He took his hands away and buried his face in them.

Meanwhile from a couple tables over Jean and Ymir were fake gagging from all the lovey-dovey before being shushed by Christa and Marco. They had to deal with the special couple's bubbly love for another twenty minutes until everyone's food came. But if you think that was the end then you are dead wrong.

"Open up, muffin! Here comes the muffin!"

Eren opened his mouth and allowed the piece of the chocolate muffin they were sharing go inside. He closed it up and chewed, then swallowing to accept another piece. Next he sliced up his ham and cheese sandwich and placed it on Armin's plate.

"Want me to feed it to you, babe?" he asked, to which the blonde giggled and shook his head before taking a bite himself. "You sure? I'd really like to do so." Another head shake and another bite.

What made matters worse was that around Jean, everyone was doing it. Sasha and Connie had a single milkshake in the center of their table, drinking it using the two straws inside. Ymir and Christa took turns feeding each other some chocolate covered strawberries they ordered. Reiner and Bertholdt, well, they were just making out next to Jean. Even Mikasa and Annie were sharing a small slice of chocolate cake. So much love was in the air tonight.

"Lighten up, Jean," Marco said. "Here, have some pudding, pudding." He scooped up some of the pudding he was eating and put the spoon in front of his boyfriend's lips.

Jean stared at the spoon with a soft groan. "Not you too... But alright." He took the pudding from the spoon and into his mouth. Finding it nice and sweet and definitely lightening up his mood, he continued sharing the pudding with Marco.

Mikasa stood up from her seat and put her apron back on since her break was coming to an end. She gave a swift peck to Annie's cheek before walking off to the small stage near the back. She took out the microphone from the stand and turned on the speakers behind her before testing the mic out a bit.

"Testing, testing... Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention," she spoke with a soft smile. The customers turned to her. "I would just like to say that first, karaoke will be starting soon, and second, I would like to congratulate two special people. First they were best friends but now things have taken a turn for the better. Tonight our friends and I will be celebrating Eren and Armin's one-year anniversary."

Their friends started cheering and whistling, directing their attention towards the couple mentioned so that everyone else looked to them. Armin grabbed the hem of his beanie and tried to stretch it far enough to cover his eyes, cheeks red with embarrassment. Eren simply smiled and waved to the others as the clapping grew a little louder.

"They are very beautiful together and tonight is their night, so that is why I want them to start things off for karaoke tonight. How about it, you two?"

The two looked at each other. Armin stared nervously while Eren tried motioning with his eyes that they should give it a shot. With the help of their friends, the blonde reluctantly nodded and stood up to follow his boyfriend to the stage. Mikasa first gave them a hug, then handing them two mikes before stepping down.

"Um... H-Hi..." Armin stuttered. "S-S-So, um, uh-"

"'Black Paper Moon', please."

Armin looked to Eren, who glanced back and winked. He managed a shy smile. They were going to sing one of their favorite songs. And as the music started to play, Armin grew less nervous and became excited for the start.

_Eren: I'm falling down into my shadow  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the deadly night..._

Eren's slightly deep, baritone pitch hit the notes right on, already gathering some fans who started to cheer.

_Armin: So scary, but you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carriages  
'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

And Armin's more tenor-pitched voice was a good match to continue on. Suddenly he felt himself being turned so that he was looking up into his boyfriend's eyes, exciting the crowd.

_Eren: See you in your dreams yeah, baby  
Armin: Your nightmares too...  
Both: That's where I'll find you_

Together in a harmony, their voices flowed perfectly.

_Both: Fairy blue, it is only for you  
That I would crush the stars  
And put them on display  
Black Paper Moon_

Knowing Armin had the better pitch for holding notes, they took turns for the next part.

_Eren: If you really put your faith in me,  
When you're... lost...  
Armin: Here I am, forever with your soul  
Both: Waiting here above you patiently  
Just like the shining moon_

Just like the beginning, the audience enjoyed the entire song. Once they were done the cafe was filled with cheers. They stepped down from the stage for Mikasa to take the mikes and hand them to, surprisingly, Ymir and Christa. Matter of fact, all the couples in their group, even Mikasa and Annie, sang a song.

After karaoke the gang left Mikasa to her job as they went off to Round Two of "Eren and Armin's Anniversary Adventure", or at least that is what Sasha and Connie call it. This round took place at the mall, where Reiner and Bertholdt secretly said they were holding a surprise for Eren. Since the mall closes at ten and it was still eight there were still a lot of people shopping.

"We're going to the bathroom, right Eren?" Reiner said, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders once they were at the food court. Bertholdt nervously stood behind the two, just waiting for them to get on with it.

"Y-Yeah," Eren nodded before being pulled off. When they were out of sight they turned away from the bathroom and ran into the bookstore nearby it.

Reiner and Eren stood by the door while Bertholdt was off doing something which was unknown to Eren. If they were in a bookstore, then it could only mean two things: 1) Bertholdt was buying Reiner some porn since he was banned from doing so at this mall again, or 2) they were buying Eren porn. He shivered at the thought of the second one. If Armin found out that Eren was being given porn who knows how sick he would come to think his mind is.

But when the tall one returned with a paper bag, the rectangular objects inside, despite being wrapped in colorful paper, seemed too thick to be any sort of porn. Eren looked at the two guys with a questioning expression.

"Don't worry, these are just some books we figured Armin would like to read," Reiner reassured him. "Since today's your special day, why don't you take the credit for these? He's going to be really happy."

Eyebrows lifted, Eren stared at them in shock. "You sure?"

"Definitely!" Bertholdt said with a smile. "Come on, if we keep them waiting any longer they might get suspicious." He patted their backs and led them outside the store and back to the food court.

Armin greeted the three with smoothies in his hands, which he handed to them. Eren quickly grabbed the bag from Bertholdt and gave it by the handle to his boyfriend's free hand. He and the others behind him looked down at it before they sat down at a couple nearby empty benches to see what was inside.

The first one had red wrapping paper with golden swirls. When it was opened Armin learned he was holding in his hands a book on marine biology. The next one, wrapped in green and blue stripped paper, was a book on the rainforest. The third one, which had orange wrapping paper with yellow polka dots, was this blue book with giant clouds on the cover that caused Sasha and Christa to gasp.

"You got him The Fault in Our Stars?!" the little blonde girl exclaimed. "Oh my god Armin, you've been wanting to get this for weeks!"

"I have," he agreed, staring at the cover. "Once I finish this we can finally watch the movie together like you girls wanted!" The two girls squealed and hugged him. Next to them Ymir and Annie were rolling their eyes but shining small smiles. Eren should have had the idea to buy him that book in the first place, he realized.

"Oh Eren..." Armin stood up to give his boyfriend a tight loving hug. "This is so fantastic. I don't know how I can accept all this. It's just- Oh my god I am so happy right now. Thank you so much."

"No problem, babe," he replied, rubbing the other's back. He looked up at Reiner and Bertholdt and mouthed a "Thank you" and an "I owe you one".

The rustling of Sasha taking something out of the bag broke the two up. "Hey Army! There's one more in here!" She took out a very thick rectangular item covered in plain brown paper. "I'll open it for you." She ripped off the tape and the rest of it off, handing Christa the remains so that she could throw them into a recycling bin. In her hands were three books in a box set.

Armin walked over and sat back down next to her to hold the set. "Fifty Shades of Gray?" He took the first book out and inspected the cover. "What's this about? I've never heard of this trilogy."

Connie and Sasha looked to each other and then to Eren before trying their best to hide their snickering. Ymir looked to Christa, who actually smirked. Marco was asking Jean what it was but both ended up shrugging since neither have heard of the trilogy either. Annie's smile twitched a little wider. As for Eren, his eyes widened since he knew what it was for some time thanks to the snickering couple.

Immediately he glared at Reiner only because Bertholdt was blushing with embarrassment so that obviously meant he was just following his boyfriend's request. The muscular blonde smiled and mouthed "I owe you one" to which the other mouthed "I know you do".

After all the books stored away back in the bag everyone except Connie and Sasha, who said they had to go bathroom from drinking their large-sized smoothies, walked out of the mall and stayed at the front. They all waited on some benches for the couple still inside. That meant Eren and Armin were allowed a chance to cuddle together on a bench alone while the others were either one bench over or across from them.

"Round 3 for our night is coming soon, baby," Armin said softly. He snuggled closed into Eren's side embrace and ended up on his lap, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "I have a little surprise for you." Standing up and sliding the handle of his bag of books up to his elbow, he grabbed his boyfriend's hands to help him up. "Come on everyone, I want to show you all this."

The others looked at each other with nods and shrugs before following the blonde until they were more out on the sidewalk. He took out his phone to dial a number and then pressed it to his ear.

"Okay, it's time. Sasha, Connie, you two have it ready?"

"You bet we do!" shouted the cheery girl's voice through the speakers. "We're turning it on in three... two... one... Now!"

"Look up, you guys!" Armin pointed upwards and they all followed his finger.

Up in the sky a beam of light shines the way the Bat Signal from Batman does, only the light does not shine the Bat Signal. Instead, shining in the sky were the words...

"'Armin tops Eren'?" everyone questioned in unison. Coming next was a lot of blinking and blank stares until Jean and Reiner started cracking up, Ymir was being chastised by a blushing Christa for laughing, Bertholdt was red with embarrassment for having to read that, and Annie simply looked away.

"Wow Arm', didn't think you had it in you!" Jean laughed before getting a smack in the head from Marco.

"This is like being introduced to a whole other side of you!" Ymir smirked before getting a smack in the head from Christa.

But Armin was not paying attention to any of that. All he could do was yank at his own hair with one hand and hold onto his phone with the other. He kept muttering "No, no, no" as he listened to Connie and Sasha laughing.

"Guys, you promised me no shenanigans!" he said, face red. "I thought I could trust you two with this!"

"Sorry Army, we gave in to temptation," Sasha replied. "But you have to admit, you really shouldn't have trusted us."

"Oh, do I regret my decision." His voice turned cold and dark, stopping whatever the others were doing to listen. "The next time I see you... Oh boy, when I get my hands on you two little shits I'm going to make you wish you were never born because..." Suddenly his voice cracked under pressure and he started to sob. "... b-b-because you two just ruined the most important part of tonight and everything was perfect until now and I shouldn't have trusted you two and... a-and..." He sniffed and wiped away tears. "Just please, turn it off already."

"Y-Yeah, sure," Connie said guiltily. The light in the sky was shut off. "We're really sorry Armin, we really are. We'll be down there now."

"Uh-huh, yeah, see ya." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before he started crying some more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey Armin, what's wrong?" Eren quickly stepped in and gave Armin a gentle hug to help him. "Ssh, it's okay. Everything's fine."

"N-No it's not!" Armin rebutted. "I told them to show something else instead of what everyone saw and now everything is ruined and I'm such a horrible person because you've done so much for me and I don't deserve you!" He was pushed into the brunette's chest as he laid the side of his head on it.

"You're really going to think that this whole night is ruined just because one thing went wrong?" Eren felt a nod. "Aww babe, I'm not mad at you. That was just Connie and Sasha being idiots so there is no way you are to blame."

"Yes I am. I was the one who put them in charge of this."

"Well they just didn't understand that you were being serious about this. But to me, everything including now is just perfect."

Armin sniffed and looked up, blue eyes meeting green. "I-It is?"

They moved back to the benches and the blonde was back on his boyfriend's lap. "Of course it is, Arm'. All that matters is that tonight is just about me and the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful person to have ever come into my life. You're really special to me and I don't care what happens as long as we are in this together." He gave Armin a kiss on the cheek when he saw a smile. "There ya go. Now, can you tell me what that message was originally going to say?"

The other looked up at him with a wider smile. "'Armin loves Eren'," he said softly, "because that message is actually true." They shared a kiss as their friends took videos and photos to capture the moment.

Connie and Sasha eventually arrived back downstairs, relieved that Armin did not seem mad anymore but still guilty for making him cry. They were actually kind of shocked when he did not try lashing out on them or anything.

"It's fine," he reassured them. "I'm over it now... especially now that I know what was in that small box from earlier." He held up a necklace with a flat heart pendant that had the engravings "A+E" on it, which was not there earlier. "Eren is such a wonderful person, isn't he?"

"Sure Army," Sasha said. "Again, sorry for embarrassing you like that. Let's make it up to you with some ice cream or something."

But he shook his head. "No thanks, Eren and I are actually getting tired so we're going. You guys can make it up with ice cream tomorrow." The two gave their friends quick hugs and in return were congratulated for a year of dating. "Bye now!"

They watched the happy couple walk down the sidewalk, happy that things turned out right somehow. However they had to do a double take when they saw Armin's hand around Eren's waist roam into one of his back pockets and he leaned close to whisper something which caused the brunette to laugh nervously. What was going on?

"We were right?!" Connie and Sasha exclaimed at the same time. They gasped and jabbed their index fingers at the others. "We knew it! You guys owe us money!"

* * *

"A-Armin, more!" Eren let out a wanton moan as his lover sucked on an erect nipple. He threw his head back as he jerked himself off, the other hand clenching at the bed sheets over and over again. "Please, I-I want you to fuck me!"

The blonde shut him up with a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and wrapping around the one already inside. He moved his dry erection into Eren's entrance slowly to hear the moans against his mouth which drove him wild. As much as he wanted to fuck Eren roughly - and believe it, the brunette does love it very rough - he had not prepared his entrance and so had to be gentle first.

Lips parting to pant for breath, Armin's moved to the other's neck as he started to slowly thrust in and out. Eren was not going to last long in this state so he took his hand away from his weeping shaft and held it himself, squeezing the base to prevent him from having an early release.

"You're so fucking tight," Armin growled as he made yet another hickey on the neck before him. "Do I need to fix that?"

"Please, Armin! Yes, please fix it!"

"So eager. I guess it's a good thing I put us on a chastity month, huh?" As he felt Eren's insides loosen up bit by bit he started to pick up a faster speed. He moved his head away to stare down at Eren, whose eyes were shut to focus on how good it felt being fucked and his hands moved over his head to grip on the sheets of the pillow. "Your body is so sensitive. I love it."

"I-Is n-n-not!" Eren stuttered only to be immediately proven wrong by Armin giving each of his nipples a brief suck and a twist with his tongue. "Aah-ahhh! O-Okay, maybe a little sensitive. You've made your point, now move faster!"

Complying, Armin picked up an even harder and rougher pace. He could feel the Eren's legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer so he had to take his hand off of his erection to keep them close together. He leaned down and pecked the other's forehead and then slipped his tongue back into his gaped mouth for a deep kiss. Fingers reached out and entwined themselves in blonde locks as there was another increase in speed.

He was still hard when Eren came, releasing his seen onto their stomachs. The one below panted and writhed in his orgasm, but they were not done yet.

"So that's what you meant by 'Round One of Round Four'," Eren said through pants. He flipped himself and propped himself up on his elbows and knees, spreading his legs as Armin drove back in. "Ah! I think... C-Connie and Sasha have been onto us about t-that, with the light and all."

"Let them know, I'd be happy to play with you like this anywhere," he whispered. "But you shouldn't worry about them. Tonight is just our night."

"And I want to go all night... Pull out the emergency aphrodisiac?"

"Of course. C'mon, Round Two of Round Four awaits."

Outside their apartment and far away, the light signal shining the words "Armin tops Eren" was switched back on.

|END|

* * *

**This isn't even funny, huh? Yeah, I'm not the best at humor. Oh well... I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways!**_  
_

**Again, I would like to apologize for not writing in such a long time. However, I have a lot of stories that I am preparing to post so I hope you guys will be patient with me.**

**See you around, my dear strategies!**


End file.
